The Secret of Moonacre: Beyond the Curse Fanfiction
by Frost-Fire-Wolf-14
Summary: Young Maria Merryweather has just save Moonacre Valley and her small town of Silverydew from the curse that had been placed on it hundreds of years ago. So now she gets her happily ever after with Robin and her family, right? Wrong! Uncle Benjamin has fallen upon some tough times, and in order to save the manor house, he must marry Maria off to a young Duke.


**The Secret of Moonacre**

 **Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visitor**

 _Maria's Point of View_

I awoke from my slumber to a gentle rasping on my bedchamber door. I blinked slowly, bringing myself out of the deep fog that had invaded my head. I sat up and looked around my tiny room. There was bright sunlight coming in from the rather large window on the east wall that flooded my room. I felt a tingle go down my spine and I gasped softly as I admired the beautiful art that decorated my walls. No matter how many times I saw it, the beauty of my bedchamber always took my breath away. I could feel a smile creeping across my face. Again, I heard the gentle rasping at my door and I heard a cheerful voice calling to me from the other side.

"Uh, M-Maria, my dear?" It was my governess, Miss Heliotrope. I opened my mouth to reply but before I could, the small door to my bedchamber opened to reveal a rather distraught looking Miss Heliotrope. "Oh! Miss Heliotrope." I exclaimed as my face grew red. I scrabbled to my feet, knowing that I was going to receive a scolding for sleeping so late. "Maria," Miss Heliotrope said sternly as she raised one, thin eyebrow at my predicament. I was still in my sheer white nightgown and my red curly hair was a tangled mess. I wiped my eyes and stifled a yawn. _I am exhausted._ I thought to myself, wishing that I could have been allowed to sleep all day. A task that I could have easily accomplished judging by the way I was feeling. My head was pounding and my whole body ached. "I had expected to at least find you dressed." Miss Heliotrope said, looking rather disappointed.

"Miss Heliotrope," I began, slowly choosing my words. "I would fancy a whole day's rest, if that is acceptable." I had good reason to be tired, after all, I had just saved the entire valley from the curse of eternal darkness yesterday. "No, no, no! I would think not. It is not proper for a lady to sleep all day. You must make an appearance." I groaned and Miss Heliotrope raised her brows at me again. _I taught you better than that!_ I could practically read her mind. I had been scolded so much for my outbursts. I closed my mouth and looked down at the floor of my bedchamber. "Yes. Now, I want you to be proper and downstairs within the hour." She said hastily, and then she glanced towards the window. The sun was high in the sky, indicating to us that it was around midday. _I must have slept through breakfast._ I thought to myself. "And I suggest you hurry, my dear." With that, she turned curtly and proceeded to exit my room through the little door. I sat upon my bed, exhausted, and listened as her footfalls faded down the steps from my tower.

I felt the muscles in my legs protesting to my movements as I stood. Despite my discomfort, I slowly walked across the cool hardwood floors to my basin, which sat beneath the east facing window, and splashed some warm water on my face. I gazed out the window and the brightness of the sun stung my eyes. Leisurely, I strolled over to my wardrobe. I was in no mood for all this fuss, but I finally decided upon a plain, velvet maroon dress. I referred to the style as 'Moonacre dresses.' After I was finished fussing with my chemise, drawers, corset, and boots, all of which matched my chosen dress, I was ready to curl up and return to my peaceful slumber. But I knew that I would face the wrath of Miss Heliotrope if I were to do that. I slipped the dress on over my head and adjusted the material. Moving at a sluggish pace, I made my way over to my large vanity mirror and picked up my silver-plated hair brush. In an attempt to tame my wild curls, I plaited my hair over to my right shoulder.

 _Something is missing._ I thought as my gaze fell upon my neck and the choker that matched my attire which I had left sitting on the vanity. I fastened it around my neck and gave my cheeks a pinch to give them some color. _Goodness, Maria._ I thought to myself. _You look like death._ I had large purple bags under my eyes and my skin was paler than usual. "At least I'm awake." I said aloud, as exited my bedchambers.

Upon my descent of the stone stairs, I heard quiet chatter flowing out from the dinette. I took a small step towards the doors and readied myself mentally for the scolding that was sure to follow my tardiness to dinner. I then took a deep breath and stepped through the doors of the dinette and the room fell silent as all eyes looked upon me. I could feel myself growing red under the scrutiny of my family's gaze. Well, my family joined by the beautiful and kind-hearted Loveday De Noir.

"Loveday!" I exclaimed happily as my spirits were instantly lifted. I heard Miss Heliotrope clear her throat. I could only imagine that she was beside herself with anger from my outburst. _That is not how a proper lady should act!_ I heard her scold me in my head. Loveday kindly looked up at me and smiled as I took my seat across the table from Miss Heliotrope. I smiled and made eye contact with everyone who was seated around the table. I felt better to be in the company of the people I love.

Digweed placed a plater in front of me after I had taken my seat at the table. The delicious looking food was no doubt one of Marmaduke Scarlet's wonderful creations. The plater was filled with mutton, eggs, and potatoes. I hadn't realized how hungry I really was until all this food had been offered to me. I ate as quickly as I could and manage to still be lady-like.

Some light conversation had taken place while I was eating, but I was too busy stuffing the tasty concoctions of Marmaduke Scarlet into my mouth. Once I had finished, I felt as though I had gotten my second wind. It was like some sort of magic potion had been used in the food because I had enough energy to run through the forest.

"Loveday," I began when I heard a lull in the conversation. "I would fancy a ride through the forest today. Would you like to accompany me?" Loveday, who sat on my right side, looked at me with an excited sparkle in her eyes. It reminded me of a small child. "I would enjoy that very much, Maria." Replied Loveday happily. She then turned to Sir Benjamin and took his large hand in hers. "Benjamin, Maria and I would fancy a ride together after we are dismissed from dinner. Do we have your permission?" Loveday was so kind you could hear the love she had for us all oozing out in her voice.

Sir Benjamin studied Loveday with an unreadable expression and then he turned his gaze toward me. "As long as you stay out of the forest. It could still be dangerous for ladies like yourselves."

Loveday turned to me, beaming with excitement. She stood and excused us both from the table. As we made our way down the steps, arm in arm, and out the massive wooden doors to the front of the manor, I felt a large furry presence at my left side. "It seems as though Wrolf will be accompanying us." Loveday said, smiling down at me and the large black lion at my side. I smiled at her and we exited the manor together, all three of us.

We arrived at the stables to find our two horses saddled and ready for us. I lead Periwinkle out of the barn with Loveday behind me, leading her horse, Raine. Raine was a beautiful palomino mare whose pale coat sparkled in the sunshine.

"Do you fancy a ride through the forest?" I asked Loveday boldly, an innocent grin playing across my face. "Of course, I would like nothing more." Loveday said as she swung herself gracefully up onto Raine. She waited patiently as I did the same, then together we galloped in the direction of the forest.

When we arrived at the spot where I had heard Serena's cries for the first time, I suggested that we stop and allow the horses to rest and drink from the small stream that ran close to the forest line. Loveday agreed and we dismounted our horses simultaneously.

The forest was beautiful. It smelled of fresh grass and blooming flowers, with a faint hint of pine. I inhaled deeply, letting the warmth from the midday sun wash over me. I had greatly missed being so care free. Out here, there was no governess to judge and correct my every move. And I knew that I could trust Loveday, she was like a mother to me, I loved her and she loved me just as much.

"This is where it all started." I said softly, more to myself than to anybody else. I ran my hand along the rough bark of the tree to my right as I approached the clearing with Loveday at my side. "What was that, dear?" Loveday asked me, and I watch a child-like curiosity flash across her face. I grinned as we continued into the clearing.

"When I first came to Moonacre, Uncle took me riding for the first time. I managed to convince him to allow me to stay out a little longer by myself. Only because I had promised to stay clear of the forest," I paused, gauging Loveday's reaction to my obvious disobedience to my uncle, her fiancé. Loveday giggled and looked over at me, clearly amused by my tale.

I glanced over at her and smiled shyly before I continued. "I heard a dreadful cry coming from inside the forest, so of course I had to come investigate it." "Well of course!" Loveday said playfully mocking me. I grinned, "It was Serena. She had been caught in a trap set by a group of De Noirs. I was just about to free her from her prison when _someone_ came running out from behind that tree over there and said- "

"' _One trap. Two catches._ '" I was cut off, and when I turned to see who had interrupted my story, it was none other than Robin De Noir. He laughed at my surprise and Loveday squealed with joy as she quickly closed the gap between the two of them. She hugged Robin tightly and gave him a quick peck on the forehead. "Oh, brother! How I have missed you!" Robin gently pulled away from Loveday, his face growing red from her outward display of affection towards him. "Loveday," Robin began as he glanced over at me and grinned. "We only just saw each other this morning at the castle. Remember?"

"Well of course I remember, dear brother. Am I not allowed to miss my loved ones?" Loveday asked rhetorically. Loveday grinned playfully at Robin and he relaxed about. "Robin, I insist that you join us back at the manor for super tonight." Robin shifted uncomfortably. I could tell that he was contemplating whether he should accept her offer. "Sister," He began as he rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. As Loveday took a step back, Robin's gaze found me again. We made eye contact and held each other's gaze for a while.

Loveday cleared her throat awkwardly and we broke off our stare. "Perhaps I should… leave you two alone for a bit. Maria, I will be tending to Periwinkle and Raine. And Robin, I expect to see you tonight at Moonacre." And with that, Loveday bid Robin a fair well and exited the clearing.

I blushed profusely at being left alone in the forest with a boy. Miss Heliotrope would certainly not approve of this. Robin grinned up at me and crossed the clearing towards me. "I believe you are turning red, Princess." Robin stated, rather matter-of-factly. "I am not!" I said defensively, although I knew that I was. Robin did not have to say anything. I could tell by the playful grin that he wore on his lips that he knew that I knew I was lying. "I hadn't expected to see you embarking on a new adventure so soon." Robin said as he glanced over at me from the low-lying branch that he had perched himself on. The black coal that outlined his brown eyes gave him a dark, mysterious look.

Despite his cold-hearted appearance, I thought I could detect a tone of concern in his voice. I sighed and leaned back against the large tree that was behind me. "Truthfully Robin," I began, glancing up at him. "I hadn't planned on being out so soon myself."

"Oh." Robin said softly as the grin he had upon his face began to fade. "Why are you then?" Robin asked as he studied me from head to toe. "My governess, Miss Heliotrope." I said grimly. I looked up at Robin as he stood and slowly walked towards me. He stopped just in front of me and knelt to examine me closer. After a long moment, he stood and offered me his hand. "You look ill." I looked up at him as I took his hand. " _That_ I am already aware of, Robin." I said playfully as he helped me to my feet. "Let me accompany you back to Moonacre Manor." Robin offered. "For safety purposes, of course." He added quickly, glancing in the direction that Loveday had gone.

"Of course." I repeated as I looked up at Robin. He gazed back at me, and after a moment, he raised his right hand up to the left side of my face and moved his thumb along my jaw line. I had gotten lost in the moment; starring up into his dark brown eyes. After what only seemed like a second, I was startled to hear Loveday clear her throat softly. Robin and I broke our gaze. He removed his hand from my face and took a step back.

Loveday giggled softly as Robin and I began to turn red. "Erm… How long have you been standing there, Sister?" Robin began to shift uncomfortably, but I just stood there, looking bewildered at Loveday. Had it been anyone else, I would have easily become angered. But I often found that I loved her too much to be angry with her.

"Dear Brother, what do you think I am? Some sort of earwig?" Loveday teased, as she only confirmed my suspicions. "You've been standing there the whole time, haven't you?" I asked, grinning at how childish Loveday was acting. She paused for a few short moments before saying, "Maria, you look a bit pallid. Perhaps we should head back to the manor." With that, Loveday turned and disappeared into the trees once again.

"Yes, perhaps we should." I heard Robin say under his breath. He was clearly embarrassed, and I for one, enjoyed being on the other side of the situation for once. I stifled a giggle, and earned myself a side-longed glare from Robin as we followed after Loveday.

 **. . . . .**

All six of us slowly made our way back to Moonacre Manor. Each of us were sure to take our time admiring the beautiful day that we had been blessed with. Even Wrolf stopped to admire a silvery-blue butterfly that was perched delicately upon a small daisy. I had been lost in thought for quite some time when a soft cry from Loveday brought me back to the present.

"Maria, Robin! Look!" Loveday exclaimed quietly, pointing towards a small clearing that was off to our left. As I moved my gaze in that direction, I gasped at the sight that was before us. In the clearing was a small herd of deer. But these deer were different than any of those I had seen before. These deer had coats that looked as though they had been crafted out of pure gold. Their small bodies were supported by long, spindly legs. Every inch of them seemed to sparkle in the warm sunlight that was filtering through the trees into the clearing.

"They are beautiful!" I whispered breathlessly as we watched them munch at the grass that was beneath them. As we watched the creatures go about their day, I had to wonder what it was like to be so care free. The only problem that polluted the minds of these dear was trying to survive.

I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when I realized the others had started to move on without me. Robin stopped and turned around towards me, "Are you coming, Princess?" He asked. I felt my cheeks flush when he called me Princess.

"Yes," I said softly as I gave Periwinkle a gentle nudge with the heel of my boot. "I'm coming." And we set off again, all six of us, towards Moonacre Manor.


End file.
